Software development paradigms tend to involve the transition from a defined set of project requirements to a formal software component, preferably in the shortest time possible while producing a quality product. Service delivery products tended to be structured to support implementation of a known solution with less focus on analytic results (e.g., a waterfall design and delivery approach).